


Insert Cliché Sappy Song Lyrics Here

by nendodirk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Trans Dave Strider, idk what else to say... dave pegs the shit out of dirk, no beta we die like men, this is a short drabble i wrote to de stress broken heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nendodirk/pseuds/nendodirk
Summary: Short drabble i wrote. Dave is AFAB and pegs Dirk w/ a strap on (though it's not explicitly stated that it is one). Idk what else to say this is just kinda fluffy as hell.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Insert Cliché Sappy Song Lyrics Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoosmell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoosmell/gifts).



> this is why no one should let me write ever!!! then shit like this happens
> 
> also this is dedicated to my lovely boyfriend and his horrific ao3 user <3

"Hhhah, fuck, Dave," you pant, head lolling back. His grip on your hips is firm and it's making your head all fuzzy.

He grunts noncommittally, breathing harsh through his nose. His next thrust hits your prostate. You sing. 

(And though the stars dance through your vision, you can see the way he smirks down at you, his ruby red eyes blazing. He's devouring your soul whole, really. You love him more than words can explain.) 

A bead of sweat trails down Dave's brow and you'd have half the mind to lick it off if it weren't for the sudden onslaught of attention right to your sweet spot. You're barely coherent, can't even think, but you want him.

Shakily, you grab for him, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. It's more breath than anything, but it feels good to be connected so closely with Dave. From here, you can smell the mix of his shitty cologne and natural musk, filling your head and making you dizzy with it.

Dave suddenly sits up higher on his knees, shifting your knees onto the tops of his shoulders. He pushes them forward, forward, _forward_ and suddenly you're bent in half, taking his cock like a goddamn champ. Everything is so much deeper like this, feels so incredible, that you can't help but cry out, the tears finally pricking your eyes. Your cock still sits heavy and hard against your stomach, wishing to be touched, but you can't move your hands. The ecstasy is too much.

"Dave, Dave, please," you babble, not even quite sure what you're asking for at this point. The tension is building up; you're going to cum soon.

"Yeah, that's it, good boy. Taking my cock like a champ-"

Dave doesn't even get to finish before you're howling with pleasure, coming so hard with a start that you get your own seed all the way on your cheek. The world goes white for a while, just you floating aimlessly through the sensations.

When you come to, Dave's got your head in his lap, gently brushing your hair out of your eyes. Immediately you can tell that he's taken his binder off and is wearing one of your shirts. Oh how that makes your heart soar.

"Hey, welcome back," he grins, hand sliding down to cup what was once your cum covered cheek. His thumb lingers on your bottom lip. You kiss it. 

"Hey," you parrot. Woah, your voice is hoarse. From the way Dave snickers, he can apparently tell. You'd be mad at him if you weren't still coming down from your high.

The two of you are silent for awhile, just soaking in each other's presences. As per the usual sleeping arrangement, Dave shifts to be on his side, and you spoon him. 

Burying yourself in Dave's hair, you can't help but mumble a, "Was it good?" 

"Fuck yeah it was! It ain't even a question." 

You gently kissing his shoulder. Dave squeezes your hand, intertwines them.

"I love you, Dirk. Seriously."

You smile. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."


End file.
